Saiyan Beyond Demon
The Saiyan Beyond Demon form is reserved for the most godly of monsters. Evil beings that hold more negative energy than the Stardust Breaker could get rid of are masters of this form. Especially the saiyans, this form in particular is only controlled by saiyans. It is the evil counterpart form of Saiyan Beyond God but is used and obtained differently. Appearance This form is the evil counterpart to Saiyan Beyond God but the effects on base form appearance are drastically different. The user's hair turns spiky and black no matter what the user's base form hairstyle is. Their eyes will be red and there will be black markings across the face in the shape of an "X". The user's skin will also be darker and the user will have fangs. Usage and Power This form was first used by Trunks after being sacrificed to Bocsu, the most evil of the evil. His soul was switched with Trunks' to save his life. Aside from the fact that Bocsu doesn't have his own soul anymore, everyone is pretty happy... except for Trunks. Trunks was immediately transformed into something described as dark, demonic, unforgiving. His aura was black and his eyes had turned from the black that they were to a slight shade of pink. He also acted strange around the house, trying to kill the house cats was a regular activity of his. This change was noticed by Mai who had already known what was going on. She knew it was Bocsu, or should I say, Dabiras' soul! Mai immediately got a basin and tried to seal away the evil within Trunks but failed. When Trunks saw what she was doing he immediately grabbed his sword and tried slicing Mai, with no success. "God Breaker Slash!" A splash of blood was on the floor and when Trunks looked up at Mai, he noticed he had barely managed to cut her arm. Even though he already had gotten what he really wanted, he was bloodthirsty, he wanted more of her blood for his brothers to feast on! He kept on chasing her. All around West City and North City, through the mountains and inside on the underground lake before he caught up to her. He didn't kill her immediately, looking back Mai wondered if he wanted to kill her at all. He raised his sword up and took one final..."FLAAAASH!" Vegeta had destroyed the underground lake and managed to incapacitate Trunks. He hit Trunks with another attack and he dodged this one, as if he knew it was coming... Goku attacked too with a sharp kick that was aimed towards Trunks' stomach. Failed. Vegeta finally went Super Vegeta Blue and was able to keep up with Trunks until he finally ran out of power and Trunks was able to kill him. Mai was horrified. The sounds of blade cutting through armor were screeching and loud. It got worse when Mai closed her eyes. She thought it would be better but she could still hear Vegeta dying. The sword took a while to get through Vegeta's skin, a lot of pressure was applied by Trunks. No reaction was given by Vegeta until the blade was plunged into his right lung, releasing blood everywhere. The sounds of flesh being cut through traumatised Mai. She knew she would never be the same. Vegeta's screams were stifled by his death. He finally was dead with only Goku to protect Mai. Goku went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3. He attacked Trunks with a Kamehameha at full power. It would have destroyed Trunks easily... if Goku wasn't already dead before he attacked. Trunks moved so fast that he was able to stab Goku with his sword so fast that the wound wouldn't inflict him until he sheathed the sword. Goku had a hole in his chest, the size of a small bowl. He coughed up blood before finally falling over and dying. Trunks took his sword out and shoved it into Goku's skull. Mai thought it couldn't get worse and she was right. Trunks walked over to her and shoved his hand directly into her chest. He made sure to pull out the heart first, following the intestines, lungs, and spinal cord. He made her a hollow skin suit and ate her remains. He ate her organs and bones first before finally digging into her flesh with his hand and pulling out the fattest slab of skin he could get. He started with this and before he even swallowed... it happened. Trunks was struck by lightning. The bolt was so strong that it destroyed what was left of the underground lake. He found Mai's remains to be destroyed by the bolt and was outraged. He was angry before that though... Something was different. Trunks felt stronger, more capable than ever. His hair changed, he had black markings over his face and he could see ghosts and hear the voices of the underground demons. Trunks was stronger than ever. He could collect all of the food he wanted, all of the human lung he wanted without anyone fighting back! He ruled the world, he ruled the Demon Realm. Nobody could stop him. Nobody could stop him... How to Obtain Trunks was able to use this form after committing a truly atrocious act. He was pure evil now and was bestowed the power of Dabiras. Category:Demons Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Evil Category:Evil Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Transformation created by Bradbruh679 Category:Powerful Transformations Category:Powerful transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Relentless Monsters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains